parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Jace Connors
Jace "Stryker" Connors, AKA ParkourDude91, is a 20 year old (born on April 20, 1995his facebook)unemployed1 racist delusional alcoholic2 who lives with his parents and spends his life playing video games, smoking weed and vlogging, all of which are funded entirely by his parent's income and his welfare benefits. He describes himself as a "future Navy SEAL", "future Marine", or "future Spec Op", depending on which day you ask him, and is obsessed with parkour, martial arts, and the Desert Eagle handgun, which he owns an airsoft "replica" of that he uses to practice gun kata. He became somewhat of a minor Internet personality in October of 2012 for his high-profile opinions, horribly designed webpage, and controversial YouTube videos. He is average height, slightly overweight, and in more recent videos he sports a goatee, beard and intense tan. To date, he has never been seen without his pair of flame sunglasses, which he claims are his "trademark" for reasons ( I belive he was talking about how cool life is because we can customise stuff, and he said he glued the flames onto his sun glasses)through footage as i write thishe has never explained. Aside from that, he is often photographed posing with a cheap stainless steel "Ka-Bar knockoff" knife with "Semper Fidelis" (latin for "Always Faithful", motto of the US Marines) written on it in Sharpie. In his Vlog-ust: Day 8 video, he wrote "Fuck Yeah CIA!!!" onto the opposite side of the knife as requested by CIAdude420, a fake CIA operative who posted this suggestion on Jace's Tumblr page. He introduces himself as "P to the ParkourDude91" and uses a faux-hip hop Jadakiss "tahah" chuckle/laugh as if it were a form of punctuation. Jesus christ this guy sounds like a faggot, doesn't he? Well, he is. He believes the Illuminati are out to get him (which, secretly, they are, but don't tell him that. Let's just keep this between them, ok?) and that a certain board on Reddit sent him ricin laced pizza. That was actually members of the Shriners G-1245 sect, not those lovable and easy to controll and trigger goofballs on Reddit. Dont worry, Jace, they'll get you soon enough there, buddy. 1382448633644.jpg Deagle.PNG Bandicam 2013-10-17 15-01-14-046.jpg Jace practicing parkour in his parents' basement.png Muslimdude91.jpg friCHNG.gif|Jace Connors interrupting an Islamic cycling cult|link=http://i.imgur.com/friCHNG.gif Parkourdude91 and Anime When asked if Parkourdude91 likes anime his answer is often "anime? and that shit is fucken gay" and "im not twelve years old. Jace is quite unaware of the fact of everyone elses awareness(everyone knows where he lives, since it's only a google search away even though he still tries to hide his location). There may be a possibility that Parkourdude91 maybe a closet weeaboo. He often denies playing a Japanese visual novel called Hate Plus , though on 13/10/13 at 1:27 he was infact caught playing Hate Plus a visual novel, one of the top tier forms of entertainment for weeaboos. Even still jace seems to hide his past with animu, during the dark souls stream ? he admited to watching naruto when he was younger often saying "I got over that gay shit" yet still may sit infront of his t.v. for hours watching such brilliant shows as K-ON and Lucky Star. "A dark visual novel about transhumanism, cosplay, cake-baking, and the slow patriarchal erosion of freedoms taken for granted"- a quote from the developers of hate plus. bandicam 2013-10-13 13-15-06-552.jpg|Parkourdude91 reeks of denial. Bandicam 2013-10-13 13-15-35-051.jpg|HES PLAY 9.7 FUCKING HOURS OF THIS, MY SIDES bandicam 2013-10-13 13-37-57-147.jpg|Jace's review of Hate Plus jace2.jpg|Jace wishes he could look this cool bandicam 2013-10-14 12-30-39-165.jpg|boom, parkourdude owns 2 visual novel games, he may be able to hide what he watches, but not what he plays. Personality Jace Connors has a volatile temper and takes himself very seriously. He can at times be jovial and light-hearted, but never jokes about himself. His usual response to any adversity is to attempt to intimidate whoever is disagreeing with him using carefully-worded vague threats. He seems to experience mood swings and his mood is generally unpredictable. He thinks very highly of himself but usually appears genuinely friendly to those who do not openly mock him. His sense of humor is that of an eight year old's. It is speculated that Jace has some form of autism. He is incredibly gullible, a weakness that causes people to easily take advantage of him. Friends Jace has been known to associate with teenagers at skate parks, see Tyce as an example. Kyle and Colby are also friends of Parkourdude91, although it is suspected that either of those two are his supplier of marijuana. He also has "connections" with CIADude420, a selfproclaimed member of the Central Intellegence Agency. Interests Jace has a wide variety of hobbies in which he spends all of his time in. His main interests are playing first person shooter video games, such as Call of Duty and Counter-Strike, hanging out with his stoner friends, shooting his airsoft Desert Eagle and practicing an extremely crude form of parkour which amounts to cart wheels that can be performed by any five year old. He also loves to smoke marijuana, usually while multitasking, which has led him into all sorts of trouble. He has started his drinking habit once again after being flamed by trolls. Jace also has a wide variety in his taste of music. He mainly listens to hard rock bands such as Bon Jovi, Green Day and Nickelback; nu-metal, like Disturbed, Slipknot and Breaking Jenjamin; he is also a fan of Eminem, Skrillex and Insane Clown Posse. All of the forementioned artists are mostly heard in his Tumblr page or YouTube videos. He also enjoys hanging around highschoolers because he can't make friends with people his own age. Jace seems take interest in the military and every tacticool thing out there. This may be solid proof of him being autistic since intense, narrow interests are a classic sign of autism. It is rumored that Jace is a member of the furry fandom. Delusions Jace Connors believes the following things: -Parkour is a type of martial art.3 -The Desert Eagle .50 AE handgun is a tactical sidearm used by United States armed forces.4 -Often thinks that most branches are one in the same; he believes that one can become a Navy SEAL by joining the Army or Marines. He also uses the terms Marine, soldier, and spec ops/special forces interchangeably. -Claiming you are going to join the Army in the future is "basically the same thing as being in the Army" and deserves the same level of respect. 5 -Soldiers in the army "unlock" weapons and attachments, being permitted to use them only after rising in rank, similar to gameplay in Call of Duty games. Source? -Soldiers are issued "Modkits", little boxes that contain a mod and the tools used to install it. He believes these kits contain items such as carbon fiber barrels, pistol grips, hair triggers, tree grips, and retractable stocks. 22 -Soldiers in the army get to choose their own weapons and gear. -Many armies around the world practice dual-wielding firearms. 6 -Most Call of Duty games are based loosely on real-life events. 7 -It is common for snipers to smoke weed to stabilize their aim. 8 -Being a "future Marine" is generally enough to get out of committing crimes. 9 -You can be forced to join a certain religion by saying certain words or phrases, like an Islamic version of Dragon Shouts in Skyrim (more on this later) 10 -Can be baptised on Steam; Jace converts himself from atheism to Catholicism after hearing that it is the only way to denounce being a Muslim, as a result of above. -Thinks that the American presence in the Iraq War is still ongoing. -Believes you can shoot and kill police officers out of self-defence -Belives that it is ok to make death threats(or as he puts it, "promisess") too his own mother. Trivia -As seen on the comments section of a YouTube video 11, Jace follows a similar trend to Chris-chan by showering on an "as needed" basis. -His favorite catchphrase to deal with trolls is "You mess with the bull, you get the horns" -Jace despises anything related to cartoons, anime or manga, as he claims them to be for nerds. 12 Despite this, he used to be a huge fan of Transformers and Naruto when he was younger. source -He played the visual novels/dating sims Hate Plus and Analogue: A Hate Story, but denies this and gets defensive when anyone brings it up.13 -In a trolling video, Jace was tricked into pouring laundry detergent onto his bleeding toe14 while high after he tripped and tore off his toenail while attempting to find an imaginary bomb in his house.15 -He has a celebrity crush on professional wrestler John Cena.16 -According to the Dark Souls stream, Jace wears his sunglasses for two reasons: to disguise himself better from trolls, and because he is extremely sensitive to bright light. -At one time, Jace had a girlfriend but broke up after a few months. 17 -When he is not using his Bible to falsely praise Jesus, Jace uses his Bible pages to roll blunts. 18 -He receives monthly welfare checks. 19 -He believes the Government shutdown started October 1st 2013 will cause some SHTF-type collapse of society. 20 -He has admitted to cross state lines while in possession of an ounce of marijuana 21 -Believes the Aurora theater shooting was done by Iraqi terrorists 22 Sources 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9pX3G6-5J8 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKEYl8F1ko4#t=2m55s 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6Z8zhgkkPE 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dtj-uk7e_Q#t=6m15s 5 Said countless times. Pick one. 6 Said on comments in his Tumblr. Someone find source. 7 Said on his Tumblr during the "Soap/HadjiKiller" saga. 8 Said on Tumblr and Steam. 9 This was from YouTube comments - someone find it please. 10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY1ABBDF4F8 11https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqGj-icNn6c 12 Said on Dark Souls live stream. 13 Audio delivered by Team gamer food with Jace admitting he played it http://youtu.be/dIjb5eXNK2k http://youtu.be/dIjb5eXNK2k] http://steamcommunity.com/id/parkourdude91 Profile is private viewable by friends of friends. http://imgur.com/1qQwGnF 14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-YTPQ7VML4#t=1h08m56s 15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-YTPQ7VML4#t=39m08s for bomb 16 http://parkourdude91.tumblr.com/tagged/john_cena 17 Dark Souls Live Stream 17 Dark Souls Live Stream 18 http://i.imgur.com/EwwBJYM.png 19 http://i.imgur.com/6Dor4EZ.png 20Video Screencap 21 http://i.imgur.com/MahbPQc.png 22 http://i.imgur.com/eUb640W.png Category:Autism